


Going Out With A Bang

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Spies, fictional attacks, temporary sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is the man they're all depending on to complete this mission. He needs to get in and get out quickly, to avoid confrontation. But what if he's idle for too long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bang

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had that simply stemmed from airstrikes in GTA 5. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

"Bravo one, any visual on the mark?" Michael spoke into his earpiece. "Eagle's cameras aren't working well, and the rest are inaccessible."

"No sign of-" Ray was about to speak into his own until his brown eyes caught sight of the target. "Nevermind. The bitch is in sight."

"For the love of God, can you not call this important business man a 'bitch'?" Geoff pleaded with the man. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Even if he complains about stocks like one..."

That got a chuckle out of everyone. Ray went to approach the man mentioned.

The Fake AH Crew, a small portion of a secret American force, has been undercover for weeks now in Britain. Recently, there had been threats of terrorism against an undeniably powerful business man by the name of John Berkley. He was a man with access to very important information about the terrorists and their advanced weaponry via spies. He had been planning to sell it to other countries, and make even more money than multiple small countries in Africa. 

So far, they had been protecting him without letting him know. Notification could make them suspicious for possible assassination. 

Ray was in the McCarthy building, and looking for the man so he could lead him out of the rather tall skyscraper. It wasn't a safe place, at least, not by any of their standards. The amount of floors he was up was phenomenal, and the other buildings looked so small from up there.

The drizzle outside was mesmerizing to watch trail down the windows of the corporate building, but Ray had no time for sightseeing. Ryan was in charge of that. He was surveying the building with binoculars, scoping out any suspicious characters near the windows.

"Hello, sir." Ray smiled as charmingly as he could and shook John Berkley's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet such a powerful man." He must seem confident, in order to impress him enough to make a sort of quick friendship.

Berkley seemed skeptical, but also in need of someone to talk to. He shook the Hispanic's hand with a chuckle and a glint in his eye. The man was a social creature. "And it's a pleasure to meet someone who isn't scared of me!"

"Scared of you?" Ray's eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever do you mean?" He was putting on a rather splendid act.

"Why, everyone looks at me as if I'm a bloody loon or the king of the world!" He joked, even though it is very true. 

The shorter man smiled wholeheartedly, actually taking a liking to Berkley. "Well, is it bad to be the king of the world?"

John nodded with a sigh. "Someone's always going to want to take me to the guillotine if I'm king." Ray nodded with understanding, knowing that a clock was winding down for any window of escape. "Me, and all of my associates."

"Hurry the fuck up, Bravo one!" Michael urged. He had been parked near the building with Geoff, and people were beginning to look at them funny from outside of their sports car. "Get him the fuck out of there so we can move onto phase two!"

Ray began to panic, since they were exceeding the time limit that Jack had estimated on them being there alive. The limit was ten minutes, and he had wasted the first seven trying to find the guy. "You seem like a man I'd want to take out for a drink." The desperate question was supposed to lead him to the topic of leaving in general, despite Ray not liking alcohol. Maybe a nice soda for both of them would do.

"A very daring thing to say to a man you just met." John smirked, seemingly testing Ray on how loyal he was to his words.

"I am a naturally daring man." Apparently, he had passed. 

Berkley chuckled at that. "I might take you up on that offer. Later though," He explained. "since I must get home to see my son. He's very little, and I can't leave him with the maids all day now can I?"

"What the hell is that?" Ryan said mostly to himself. His binoculars were angled upward towards the cloudy sky. A dot was approaching, which was not very wise in this weather. Who would fly at a time like this?

"Of course not, sir." Ray answered, trying to calm his nerves from what he heard Ryan say over the earpiece. "Why waste your time here when you have family?"

Berkley seemed to take a liking to the man's words. He nodded and smiled. "Right you are, sir...?"

"Ray." He disclosed his name to him. It was such a common, mundane name that there would be no consequences if it was spread. "Just call me Ray."

"Ray, huh?" Berkley fixed his suit jacket, which was quite similar to the one the Hispanic was wearing. "Interestingly simple name for someone that seems so... complex."

"I have visual of an unidentifiable aircraft advancing over the McCarthy Skyscraper." Ryan told the rest of the crew. "Bravo one, if you can, get him out of there now."

Ray heard the message, and his stomach flipped while his heart's beat was suddenly way too apparent. "I could say the same about you, sir." He had to steer this conversation back to leaving. "I think it's time I get going. My meeting ended ages ago and I must get home to my girlfriend." That he just lied about. 

"Wait..." The aircraft looked like one Ryan had seen before. One way too familiar. His eyes widened and quickly, he began to tell everyone what was approaching. "Bravo one, get out of there!" Ryan yelled more urgently. "It's gonna be an airstrike!"

Gavin and Jack, in another building right next to the McCarthy Skycraper, began to leave immediately. They had been trying to get into cameras in order to find any suspicious persons, but now it's obviously futile. 

Geoff and Michael began to yell into their own earpieces about Ryan's news. "Get the fuck out! Leave the mark! Leave Berkley!" Geoff screamed in order to get through to Ray. He cared more about him than the secrets that Berkley held. The man was more concerned over him than the target. "Ray, are listening to me? Leave!"

Just then, Berkley asked the question, "I should go as well. Shall we leave together?"

There was no time to run all the way down to the first floor and leave. He was too far up. There was no way they could escape that way. Everything looked hopeless.

Ray, keeping his cool to the end, answered everyone with a simple, "Okay."

The missile pierced the building and immediately cut through it, shattering glass and having it rain down like the drizzle outside. It was a heavy, deadly pour, one that the rest of the crew tried their best to get out of the way of. A very low groan came from the building as a chorus of screeches came from inside. The skyscraper caved in on itself while it broke apart, people jumping out of the now broken windows. Ryan removed his binoculars from his eyes, which threatened to moisten and spill over with tears. He didn't need the binoculars anymore. Another day can be added to the list of Britain's tragedies. One that was right in front of him.

"A friend was lost today."

Geoff and Michael shouted in shock and in anguish as the building destroyed itself and almost everyone in it. They cursed profusely and Michael banged his fist against the dashboard. 

"More than that, actually. A family member."

Gavin and Jack watched from a distance, no sound escaping their mouths. Tears silently escaped their eyes and fell down, down, down to the pavement. People ran and shouted to get away, but they stood there. Looking up at the building that was wrecking itself. Wondering how many things could have prevented this. 

"Ray was stubborn, but in a good way."

Ryan left the building that he was spying from and went to meet with Geoff and Michael at the point they were supposed to. The falling building was still in view, crumbling and moaning. He tried his best to wipe the tears from his eyes but they came faster than he could get rid of them. The guys weren't there yet. 

A bittersweet laugh was shared between the five of them.

Gavin and Jack made it to Ryan. They all shared a broken look before collectively gazing at the McCarthy Skyscraper, that could now only scrape the ground. Ray, silent over the earpiece, nowhere to be found.

"It was this stubborn nature that got him... killed."

Geoff and Michael made it to the rendezvous point, cursing and anything but silent. They exited the car and Michael slammed the door so hard that Jack swore the window would've shattered. He kept on repeating about how stupid Ray was, and Geoff eventually got sick of it and told him to knock it off. They got into a fistfight, which the rest of the crew had to break up. 

"May heaven be real so he can reach it."

Geoff finished his speech. It was the day after the fall of the skyscraper, and everyone was silent. They were in the home they were given for their stay in Great Britain. Gavin didn't look at anyone or speak. Michael suddenly got up and left the large house. Jack went to console Geoff as Ryan tried to coax Gavin out of his silence. 

The day was, overall, cold.


	2. The Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Okay." Ray said, knowing what he had to do. His hands met Berkley's jacket, and together, they crashed through one of the building's windows before the missile got to them. A deafening sound reached their ears as they fell, confirming that the building had been harmed by the airstrike. 

John Berkley shouted in surprise, and then simply did so because he was frightened. They were free falling, and Ray was determined to save this man. His own body was of no importance. 

Clinging onto Berkley's jacket, Ray pulled the man to himself and hugged him tight. Ray's body armor under his suit was, hopefully, going to help him survive this fall. However, if it didn't, maybe his body would help the business man survive. 

They spiraled horizontally, the shorter man trying his best for them to not land on their heads. Berkley was scared out of his mind, and into submission of whatever was going to happen next. The groaning of the building was evidence that it was toppling over behind them. 

All Ray could remember next was landing, screaming out in complete pain, and a car alarm before he passed out. 

It's been three days since the incident, and Gavin still hasn't spoken. Michael calmed down, and everyone was getting ready to leave Britain with one less member of their Fake AH Crew and one mission failed. Jack made Gavin and Geoff sandwiches and brought them to the two men that silently watched the news. Ryan was sitting in the corner of the room, fiddling with Ray's old Gameboy. It still had Tetris in it, so he began to play. Michael had gone to a local pub for a drink.

They didn't really speak directly about Ray for the time being, but everyone had the man their minds. Gavin didn't touch his sandwich while Geoff munched on his. Jack sat next to him, glancing worriedly at the usually chipper lad. 

"Gavin, I know you aren't feeling hungry, but at least each it to make me feel better." He tried to persuade him with a smile. Gavin only looked over at Jack before looking back at the TV, which was tallying the casualties of the attack against the McCarthy Skyscraper. 

The number was more than many anticipated.

"In related news, there were some survivors of this attack." The British news anchor tried to lift the mood.

Jack looked up at the TV and Geoff almost choked at what the newswoman said next.

"John Berkley, one of the very wealthy business men of our nation, managed to make it out of the building in a very unconventional way, seconds before the airstrike happened." She then showed his picture as a quote was written out.

"John said, 'I was simply talking to someone that I would like to call a friend when he pushed me out of the window. We fell onto... I believe it was a bloody car? I am surprised that I even lived to tell the tale, since I was sure I would've been a dog's dinner from that fall.'"

Gavin's eyes widened, and Ryan stood, completely forgetting about the Gameboy. 

"He and the mysterious man that saved his life are safely within a hospital's care, sporting only broken bones and bruises."

And like that, they were out of there.

The first hospital they found had no luck. They did, however, point them out to the right one. On the way to the second hospital that they suspected held Berkley and their friend, Jack called Michael. "Hey, have you seen the news?"

"Seen it? I almost did a fuckin' backflip!" Michael shouted excitedly into his phone. He slid into the seat of his sports car and began to drive. "Where do you think he is?"

"We think he's in Celestial Hospital." He informed him.

Michael accelerated a bit more. "I'll see you there." He hung up and drifted around a corner, down the street like a bullet. Surely a police man could pull him over at any moment. Surely, he hardly cared. 

His friend seemed to be back from the dead. 

The others had made it to Celestial Hospital, and sprinted to the front desk. People that were waiting in chairs stared at what looked like completely crazed men. 

Before Geoff could even move a mouth muscle, Gavin was working his own. "We're here to visit Ray. He probably didn't tell you his bloody last name. He's just like that, you know?" He explained to the poor woman that was trying her best to keep up with the man. She was young, and seemingly new with the job. He was British, so it couldn't be as hard as it was for Americans to understand him. "Has the bloke been asking for Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Ryan, and Michael? Michael isn't here yet." His green eyes sparkled with anticipation.

The woman at the front desk blinked a few times before looking at her computer and nodding. "I-I think so... he's... he's the guy that saved that Berkley man, I think." She spoke with a timid nature. "He's only supposed to see family-"

"We are his family." Ryan spoke up from the back.

She winced at the sudden deep voice before meeting Ryan's eyes and sheepishly smiling. "O-of course." The woman seemed more scared to deny them if anything. "Room... 205. Upstairs."

"Thanks, love!" Gavin smiled and brought half of himself over the desk to give her a quick kiss to the lips. She let out a small noise of surprise before blushing and waving to them as they hurried to the room she told them.

In the elevator, Jack looked over at Gavin. He was full of energy, jiggling his leg and such. "You may owe that lady a drink." He told him.

The Brit looked over at the bearded man in brief confusion before nodding with a smile. "Yeah, she deserves one."

They made it onto the floor, and the door to Ray's room was suddenly there, in front of them. A male nurse stopped them before they could turn the knob and enter.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?" He got between them and the door. "You can't just march in there!"

Geoff carried himself with confidence and superiority. "I, being a part of his family and allowed up here for visiting hours, will do just that." He gently pushed the man to the side and opened the door.

Ray laid there, his chest slowly rising and falling as he rested. The fall onto the car did a number on him. Multiple places were bandaged, even on his face. His leg and arm were both in casts. He was, very much so, a broken, battered man. Yet, you could tell he had a pretty strong spirit to even pull the stunt that he did.

The men all went to him slowly, unsure if they should wake him or not. Gavin looked at the rest of them, and didn't want to be the one to cause the ruckus for once. 

Suddenly, a loud voice bellowed out from the hallway. "Where is that asshole?" Gavin covered his mouth to avoid laughing too loud. Ryan didn't bother to conceal his playful groan. Michael came in, immediately going to the rest of them and looking at them questionably. "Aren't you guys gonna wake him up?"

"We can't just wake him up!" Jack told him. "Wouldn't that be rude, since he needs his rest?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "When he left us with sleepless nights? Fuck that, wake his ass up."

"Sleepless nights, huh?" 

All of their gazes shifted down to the figure in the hospital bed. Ray smiled up at them, his simple expression unwavering. "Didn't know you guys thought about me that much. I feel loved, if not creeped out."

"Ray, you soggy little doughnut!" Gavin was about to hug him, but stopped midway. "This would probably hurt, wouldn't it...?"

"Eh, go ahead." Ray invited him to complete the action. "I've taken a worse beating." Immediately, the Brit clung onto him. He tried to play it off as if it didn't bother him, but eventually, Ray gave up on the act. It hurt like a motherfucker. "Okay, no more hugging." He was let go of.

"You son of a bitch." Geoff shook his head before letting out a small throaty chuckle. "Scaring us like that."

"Dude, kinda not my fault." The bandaged man simply shrugged. "But hey, got the target safe and sound!" 

Ryan smirked. "Job well done." He moved closer, putting a warm hand on Ray's shoulder. "But to be honest, we cared about you getting back safe more than him."

At that, Ray seemed to tear up. He played it off as a cough and tried to joke. "C'mon guys, I'm Ray. Ray don't go down that easy."

Jack laughed. "Of course."

"Give up the tough guy act and cry already." Michael looked away, eyes obviously wet. He sniffled slightly. "I don't want to be the only baby here."

And so he did as Michael asked. Just like that, the band was back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
